My Red String of Fate
by wolfgal91
Summary: This story is about a life of girl who hates her life. She hated it, until she met a boy. That boy helped her understand her life, understand others, and be more open to them all. It was all thanks to the small red string that led their lives together.
I walked down the same road. The road lined with tall brick walls. The road seemed to stretch on for eternity, passing several houses. I was bored of walking down this path. It made me think of my life. I had a single mother and a half sister that didn't fully share my blood. I try to understand my sister but it was like she was an idiot. I saw her as the embodiment of evil.

I left the house with any excuse. I hated being near my sister. I hated being ignored by others because I was too quiet. If i speak up i will get hurt; I will become a target. This road was like that. Even if it wanted to leave forever it couldn't. In the end it can't leave. It's stuck with every scratch and pothole it gets. You can cover the pothole but it will still leave a scar. People take the road for granite and destroy it for fun.

The road that only wanted to help gets hurt in the end. If the road never helped it wouldn't have gotten hurt. It wouldn't even have to be there, tied down to a boring neighborhood where it will get hurt. It was trapped in these brick walls that people climb and destroy as well.

Everything in this world is made. Everything in this world is hurt. Everything in this world has to choose to help and get hurt, or walk away and stay safe. For me, I can't see the end of the road. The road stretches on and on, and when it finally ends no one is happy. The traveler has to turn around and leave the road where it stopped. This road was like my life. An endless array of being hurt by those around me while trying to open up and help.

I walked away from that road and onto new one. One people cared about and tried to keep clean. One with no walls or houses. It was open to the trees around and everyone used it. This road, though it also went on for eternity, seemed to be longer. This road wasn't like my life. It was wanted, helped when it helped, and respected. It wasn't forced onto other roads, other roads were forced onto it.

While walking I bumped into someone who dropped their stuff. As I helped them pick it up i found a stray red string among their pile of stuff. He took it quickly and said his thanks. I got up and frowned. Just another person that avoids me; just another false hope. I continued to walk along that road. That road was cared for a lot more then her small road. I started to think about how his life must be like this road. Cared for by everyone, respected, and liked. The red string he had was strikingly bright.

When I got home I did my daily routine. Take off my shoes, grab a snack and start my boring homework. My routine was interrupted when, buried within my papers, was a small red string. It looked like the same one the boy earlier had. _Did he put it in my bag_ , I wondered for several moments. "I might as well try to find him later and question him," I mumbled under my breath with a sigh.

Compared to me his life seemed like a shining diamond. The aura he gave off was trusting and safe, but quiet. If i could meet him, just once more, I would jump at the chance immediately. Just being able to see his face once would be enough. I wanted to think that we could talk, but no one liked talking to her. Speaking up would just bring trouble because the world is cruel and some people just aren't strong enough.

This world is about being strong enough to survive those around you, but some people can take advantage of you and abandon you. They can leave a scar deeper then the skin, so deep you can't even see it. Sometimes they will only like you if you fake who you are. I refuse to trust anyone or lie about who i am. I would rather be hated then be liked for a lie, but both can feel pretty lonely.

Hopefully tomorrow we can meet up, maybe i can talk with that boy. I laughed quietly when i thought of the two strings. This was like a classic princess story. except i'm the prince. I felt nostalgic when i remembered the happy endings in those stories. Maybe my life is like that. Filled with hate and hurtfulness but in the end i live happily with the one i love. My life can't be like that. Life isn't a fairy tale, it will end the way life should; working hard to live while surrounded by evil.


End file.
